Two Avatar's
by ElizaBethJacksonPotter
Summary: What happens when Shelya, another air bender, bumps into Aang in the desert? But what they don't know is that she isn't just an air bender, she also bends fire and earth. Is the avatar cycle messed up? Or will a legend be revealed? Sorry this summary sucks just read it please -.-
1. Running Into The Avatar

I flew through the air on my glider letting my air bending help fly. Suddenly I felt myself run into another person and a glider hit me in the gut. Once I landed on the ground I sat there for a second before standing up I grabbed my glider that has shifted into a staff. I looked at the boy I ran into. He had a arrow tattoo on himself and was bald and was wearing yellow and orange outfit.

"Um, sorry I've should have watched- hey you okay? You seemed kinda angry." I said wiping off the sand from my earth bender outfit.

"I need to find Apa." He said with determination in his voice.

"Um, Who's Apa?" I asked kinda confused.

"My pet bison." He answered his head moved frequently around us.

"Did you lose him?" He nodded quickly.

"I can help you find him." I said picking up my glider and putting it on my back. We both flew off and together we looked.

After a while he got frustrated and glided to the ground. "WE WILL NEVER FIND HIM!" He screamed out.

"Dude, calm down." I said.

"Do you have friends or did you come to the desert alone?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but they don't care about Apa!" the boy yelled at me.

"Well why don't we find your friends? Let's go," I said in a calm tone as I grabbed my glider and I moved it to my back and started air bending to glide. I followed him as he lead me through the desert not saying a word. Once I saw three people and some kind of lemur thing I figured it was his friends. We both landed near them, I could hear the arrow boy breathe quite heavily.

"Um, hi," I said trying to break the silence before transforming my glider into a staff.

"Hey, I'm Katara." ,said the girl that wore an blue kind of outfit, I guessed she was a water bender.

"I'm Shelya." I introduced myself.

"This is my brother Sokka," she started, "And this is Toph." I leaned on my staff while I stood there.

"Yeah, yeah whatever did you find Apa?" Toph asked bitterly looking at the ground while her feet moved around the sand.

"No," the arrow boy whispered looking down.

"Yeah, So why don't we start moving." I said interrupting the sad silence.

"So where you guys heading?" I asked as we started walking.

"Um, out of the desert." Said the Katara girl as we walked.

"How are you an air bender?" She asked suddenly with curiosity in her voice.

"I thought Ang, was the last one."

"Um, who is Ang?" I asked while rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'm Ang," said the arrow boy looking down frowning.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask for your name." I mentioned as I walked.

"Have you ever seen a big friendly mushroom? I saw him earlier but he disappeared." My eyebrows raised at Sokka.

"Did he drink cactus juice?" Katara looked at me and nodded.

"Do you guys want water? That would be the only reason to drink that stuff." I reached into my bag and pulled out a few of the bags of water I had.

"Here," I gave two of the bags to them. They swallowed all the water that was in the two like their life depended on it.

"Wow you guys were thirsty." I said a little shocked.

We kept walking my feet starting to hurt and it was getting dark out. Katara stopped walking and mentioned, "I think we should stop for the night."

I head the rest of them fall the the ground. Toph asked for more water so I gave her one of the bags of water from my bag.

"Sokka, let me see what you took from the library." Katara asked, Sokka freaked out and yelled at some lemur thing making me laugh.

"What library?" I asked out of suspicion.

"This sacred library that is now buried." Katara answered making me slightly confused but I just shook it off.

"Um, about tomorrow why don't we glide instead on walk?" I considered looking at Aang who was curled up in a ball looking all sad.

"What you mean?" She asked her eyebrows lifting in confusion.

"Like, you guys can ride on top of Aang's and my glider to go maybe a little farther and less walking." I spoke stating my thought.

"Um, about gliding how can you air bend we went to the southern air temple and there was no one there." She said sitting across from me.

I looked at Aang and Toph, they were both asleep and so was Sokka. "Well, I uh fled from the temples before the uh fire nation came." I looked down, I was lying through my teeth. I've never been to an air temple the only way I got the glider was when one of my friends gave it to me as I was learning air bending from them a long time ago. I was raised in the earth kingdom and somehow I could control more then earth my parents thought I was the avatar, but they heard about another one. So far I've learned earth, air, and fire. Water seemed to be so hard for me, even though I was raised in the earth kingdom fire seemed to come easiest to me. I found some masters along the way but once they were figuring out who I was I ran away and been teaching myself since.

"Oh, well anyway, we should get some sleep we will talk about gliding tomorrow." I just nodded and laid down my back to everyone, a frown covering my face. Everything was made up of lies, thats all my life has ever been.

**New story people, I started this, this past summer when I was watching all of the episodes for three days straight. lol I just found this today and decided to post it. Please review :D**


	2. Vulturebees

I just laid there that night, I didn't sleep. When the sun was coming up, I got up from where I was laying and sat on top of the hill of sand watching the sunrise. Suddenly when the sun was half way up the sky I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to Aang standing there.

"Hey," I said softly before looking back at the sky. He sat next to me being silent.

"You know hat bison of yours, he's lucky." I mentioned as I pulled my gaze from the sky to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked a frown on his face.

"Well, your probably the nicest owner of a pet I've found." I took a pause before speaking again. "And you care enough to go looking for him. For crying out loud you and I looked all over this desert." Making him chuckle a little. "What I'm saying is we will find him Aang. I'm completely sure," That made him smile a little, his smile disappeared when he looked at me. "What?" I asked out of suspicion.

"Um your eyes changed color then yesterday?" He seemed confused.

"Wait what color are they now?" I asked concerned.

"Yesterday, they were brown and now they are blue." Shit, I thought told myself.

"Oh, don't worry about it." I quickly said before getting up and walking away.

I walked over to the other side of the indent of sand and I took out the contacts and threw them on the ground. I learned that if you wear contacts it helps you to be less likely to go into the avatar state. I've only gone into the avatar state one time. It was kinda scary. The contacts make my eyes brown but they are blue. I sighed, and that was my last pair of contacts, great.

When everyone else woke up we decided to glide the rest of the way Toph just said she wanted to get out of this sand pile.

We've been gliding for a while when we saw a big rock. We decided to take a brake and stop there.

"Awe, sweet sweet ground." Toph said as she laid on top on the rock. I inspected the holes on it.

"There is something wrong here." I said to myself as we entered one of the caves. Suddenly Sokka ate some of the yellow goo off the walls.

He tried spitting it out. "It tastes like raw penguin meat. Oh I feel woozy."

"You've been running on cactus juice most of this time and now you just lick something off the wall?" Katara yelled at him making me laugh.

"There's something buzzing. Something that is coming toward us! " Toph asked.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head as people say, "We need to get out of here." I said running out of the cave. They followed behind me, once we reached the edge of the rock the vulturebees started coming out of the caves.

We keep throwing are bending at them trying to get them to leave us alone. When we reached the bottom of the rock the vulturebees disappeared. My black hair was now in front of my face disheveled. Some sand benders were in front of the big rock. Suddenly I seem to zone out, all I know is that they and Aang were fighting. Suddenly I snapped out of it when aang started glowing and he created a ball of wind.

"We need to get out of here. Run," Sokka said grabbing Toph and running away. Suddenly I started feeling faint and weak, I fell to the ground. I tried getting up but I kept falling down. I looked up to see Katara hugging Aang and the wind started to slow down and Aang's glowing went away. The faintness and weakness went away as soon as he came out of the avatar state. This only happened twice and that was a months ago.

**Sorry it's short and kinda sucky. The next one will be better. Please review :) The next chapter should be up this weekend.**


	3. Serpent's Pass

I was sitting on a rock next to Sokka looking at the scrolls, he was filling me on on what they are doing as we look at them.

"WATER BENDING BOMB!" I heard Katara yell from somewhere. Making both me and Sokka look her way. She laughed before hitting the water and creating a huge splash.

"Sure, 5000 year old maps from the secret library just splash some water on them." Sokka said frustrated making me laugh a little.

"Sorry," Katara apologized before water bending the water out of it.

"Thank you, so," He said lifting up the scrolls and moving over to the dirt. We quickly walked over to him. "Okay, so we just got out of the desert, so were around here, and we need to get to Ba Sing Se, which is here. It looks like the only pass that connects the south and the north is this slither of land called the Serpent's Pass."

"You sure that's the best way to go?" Toph asked crossing her arms.

"It's the only way, it's not like we have Appa to fly us there."

"Shh, shush up about Appa. Can you at least try to be sensitive?" Katara whispered to him but loud enough for us to hear.

"Look I'm fine, I just want to get to Ba Sing Se to tell the earth king about the solar eclipse. " Aang said hugging his knees.

I frowned at him, he's in one of the stages of sadness.

"Okay, good no more distractions," Sokka said rolling up the maps.

"Hello fellow refugees." A male voice came out of nowhere. The three people dressed in what looked like earth kingdom outfits walked over to us.

"So you guys heading to Ba Sing Se too?" Aang asked them.

"Sure are, we're trying to get there before my wife Ying has her baby." He said.

"Great we can travel through the Serpent's pass together." Katara said back.

The refugees faces filled with horror, "The Serpent's pass, only the truly desperate take that deadly rout." The pregnant lady mentioned.

"Deadly rout huh? Nice pick Sokka." Toph said sarcastically while hitting his shoulder with her fist.

"Well we are desperate," Sokka mentioned while rubbing his shoulder with his hand.

"You should come with us to Full Moon Bay. Faries take refugees across the lake, it's the fastest way." The guy refugee said with a slight smile on his face.

"It's hidden so the fire nation can't find it." The pregnant refugee added in.

"Hm, peaceful fairy ride or deadly pass?" Katara asked herself sarcastically while Sokka glared at her.

We followed them through this earth carved tunnel. When it opened it showed about a hundred refugees.

"I can't believe how many people's lives have been ruined by the fire nation." Katara said in shock. It truly didn't shock me at all. When I was little I lived in a small earth colony but the fire nation buried it down and killed my parents.

"They are all looking for a better life safe behind the walls. The guy refugee we met earlier said. You could see the boats slightly over the wall. When we got in line we saw some guy freaking over the loss of his cabbages. Once the guards to away Aang stepped foward.

"Um, five tickets to Ba Sing Se please." Aaang said nervously.

"Passports?" The grumpy old lady asked.

"Um nobody told me we needed passports." Aang mumbled.

"Don't you know who this is?" Sokka started.

"Sokka..." I whispered to him trying to get him to shut up.

"He's the avatar." Sokka exclaimed. I mentally face palmed myself.

"Well I see fifty avatars a day and by the way very unimpressive costume." She spat at them. Aang looked over to see the fake avatars when he looked back at the lady the flying bat thing they call Momo climbed onto his shoulder. "Also no pet's allowed,"

Does she have a stick up her ass? I asked myself.

"Should I call security?" She asked with a creepy looking smile.

"Uh, that won't be necessary." Aang said backing up.

"I'll take care of this tinkle toes." Toph said Aang as she walked in front of them.

"My name is Toph Be Fong and I need five tickets." She said putting the passport on the desk in front of the lady. She looked at it and awe before giving Toph the tickets.

We were walking away, "Yeah, she just got scammed." He proclaimed when suddenly one of the guards pulled him by the shirt to the side.

"Ticket's and passport's please." She said to him.

"Um do I know you?" Sokka pondered.

"Oh so you don't remember me?" She asked before kissing his cheek.

Once she pulled away from he he smiled and exclaimed, "SUKI!" I guessed that was the girls name as they hugged each other.

"Sokka it's good to see you." She said smiling. We walked up to the booth place on the wall to sit.

"You look so different without your makeup." Katara said.

"Um, sorry but not to be rude, but who is she?" I asked interrupting the conversation.

"Oh, she once of the Kyoshi worriers." Katara informed me.

"I'm Suki," She said.

"Shelya," I said uninterestedly.

Suddenly Momo went up to Suki and she petted Momo, "Hi Momo, good to see you too. So why are you guys taking the fairies? Can't you just fly across on Appa?" She asked making me look at Aang. I could tell he was still sad about it.

"Appa's missing, we hope to find him in Ba Sing Se." Katara said some sadness coming through.

"I'm so sorry to here that." Suki said looking over at Aang, "You doing okay?"

Aang looked at all us before saying, "I'm doing fine, will everyone stop worrying about me?"

When suddenly we hear the pregnant refugee's voice call out to Aang. "You gotta help us, someone took all our belongings. Our passports, our tickets, everything is gone." She said crying, a little dramatic don't you think?

"I'll talk to the lady for you," Aang said.

Once we went back to the grumpy lady she yelled in Aang's face. "No passports, no tickets!" She stamped something on Aang's forehead. Aang kept trying but as grumpy as she was she kept saying no.

Aang sighed and walked over to us. "Don't worry I'll get there safely. I'll lead your through the Serpent's pass."

We passed by people walking towards the earth bended tunnel we came in through.

"I can't believe we gave up or tickets and we're going through the Serpent's Pass." Sokka complained.

"I can't believe your complaining about it." I replied earning a glare from him.

"I'm coming too!" I heard Suki yell running over to us, she was wearing makeup and some kind of dress. I'm guessing that is what the were talking about earlier.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sokka asked her making me look at him like he was crazy. Kyoshi warriors are like pure awesome I've seen them before in action it was pretty cool. I think she will be fine,

"Sokka, I thought you would want me to come." She said a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"It's just-" Sokka started but quickly interrupted by Suki.

"Just what?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, I'm glad your coming." He lied, I knew he was lying but I didn't bother him about it.

We walked till we reached the gate of the Serpent's Pass. "Look at this awful writing," Ying said kinda sadly.

"It says abandon hope," Katara read out loud.

"How can we abandon it when it is all we have." She said before she started crying again. She is a major drama queen, I thought to myself.

"I don't know, the monks told me that hope is just a distraction. So maybe we do need to abandon it." Aang said with no emotion. We were all shocked by what he said.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked confused.

"Hope isn't gonna get us to Ba Sing Se and find Appa. We need to focus on what we are doing right now, and it is crossing this pass." He said no emotion on his face or in his voice.

"Okay if you say so," Katara said sadness in voice while looking down.

We started walking, the paths were slim. "The Fire Nation controls the west side of the lake. Rumor has it is that there making some big weapon on the other side and don't want anyone to know what it is." Suki informed us while walking.

The husband of Ying stepped on a weak rock making him fall but Toph quickly earth bended out a platform for him and pushed him back up. "I'm okay," He said. Ugh I'm so tired of only air bending I mean fire is my best and it's calling me the most, but so are the other one's, well except water. Still need to figure that out.

"THEY SPOTED US LET'S GO!" Sokka yelled interrupting my thoughts. Aang quickly jumped and pushed the fireball at the ship using air bending. Soon came another one hitting the side of the land, rocks were about to fall on Suki but Sokka pushed her out of the way and took her spot. Toph made a slide for the rocks to go on instead of crushing Sokka. I felt useless in this situation.

"Suki you okay? You got to be more careful." Sokka yelled at her while helping her up on her feet grabbing her hand and running.

"Thanks for saving my life Toph. Eh no problem Sokka." She said sarcastically before following behind Sokka. I took out my glider and started to quickly glide behind them.

That night when were setting up camp I just sat against the rocks. I didn't really plan on going with them this far so I didn't bring any cots or anything like that.

I decided to go to sleep, being asleep is the only way to get away from the wanting to bend.

_I screamed I yelled at the burning house as two soldiers held me back. I watched the house I called home burn to ashes. I tried to earth bend at them but that only made their grip tighter. I could smell the burn't flesh in the air._

"_YOU MONSTERS!" I yelled at them tears rapidly falling down my face. They finally let me go when the house and everyone that was in it was burned to ashes._

I sat straight up I felt tears on my face. I must have been crying in my sleep. I quickly wiped away all the tears of my face. That wasn't a nightmare that was a memory, the memory of when my parents died. The sun was just barely rising in the sky.

I stayed awake till everyone woke up. Once we got are stuff together we headed on the pass. We reached a point were the pass was covered with water.

"Everyone single file," Katara said as she bended the water around us making a kind of bubble. Momo went outside the bubble but came back frightened. We looked outside the bubble to see some huge creature.

"What is that thing?" Katara asked a little scared.

When suddenly it came rushing through our water bended bubble making everyone scream. Toph quickly earth bended a section of the rock path up and out of the water.

Suddenly the monster came out of the water and screeched at us. "I think I now know why the call it the Serpent's Pass." Sokka yelled over the noise.

"No Duh!" I yelled back before the green snake like creature screeched again.

I could see Sokka and Suki yelling at each other but the screech of the monster made it unable to hear it. Sokka suddenly held Momo to the serpent and yelled. "OH GREAT AND POWERFUL SEE SERPENT, PLEASE EXCEPT THIS HUMBLE AND TASTEY OFFERING. THANK YOU!" He yelled.

"Sokka!" Katara said with attitude.

The serpent went towards us but Aang quickly swung at it. "I'll distract it Katara get everyone across." Aang said before taking out his glider and flying away.

"Katara, I'm gonna go help Aang." I said taking out my glider she just nodded before making an ice trail. "Here goes nothing," I mumbled to myself before taking off. I flew towards the thing and for a second turned my glider back into a staff and whacked at it with air. Once it hit him i quickly turned my staff back into a glider and started circling the thing. The monster seem lost of which one of us to follow. It suddenly went into the water apart of it was still on the surface and out of nowhere came katara as she froze part of the monster. It's head came out of the water and it screeched again breaking free from the ice. The serpent turned around and chased after Katara. I hit the serpent again and this time he fell onto the little island Toph made. I heard a scream when I saw Toph fall into the water. I saw Suki dive in so I ignored it. Aang started circling it, quickly both me and Katara caught on and helped him. The monster suddenly spin out of control and hit the rock form of the pass I guess it just didn't want to take chances with us so it swam away. I glided myself to where everyone was at.

We walked for a little while longer till we saw the wall. "There's the wall!" Sokka exclaimed. "Now there is nothing but smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se." Sokka said before Ying screamed out in pain. "What's wrong?" Sokka asked.

"The baby's coming!" She exclaimed huddling over.

"Good way to jinx it Sokka," I muttered.

"WHAT? NOW? CAN'T YOU JUST HOLD IT IN OR SOMETHING?" He yelled.

"Sokka, calm down I help Gran Gran deliver lots of baby's at home." Katara said trying to calm him down.

"THIS ISN'T THE SAME AS DELIVERING AN ARTIC SEAL! THIS IS A REAL HUMAN THING!" He yelled freaking out.

Katara put her hands on her hips, "It's called a baby, and I helped her deliver a bunch of those too. Aang get some rags, Sokka water. Toph I need you to make an earth tent, a big one." Toph quickly made one over the people we were traveling with. "Suki come with me." She said before rushing in with Suki behind her.

"Oh and I end up doing nothing of course." I said with attitude before sitting against the tent crossing my arms.

I ignored what was happening around me and played with the dirt. Suddenly Aang sat next to me looking troubled but I ignored him. After a few minutes I suddenly heard a baby's crying.

"So you wanna go see the baby, or are you gonna faint like an old lady again?" Toph asked Sokka.

"No, no I'm good this time." Sokka said before getting up and following Toph inside.

Suddenly katara appeared at the opening of the tent. "Aang, Shelya, you got to come see this." She said kinda whisper like. I just nodded and followed in behind Aang. They were all surrounding the baby and Ying.

"Let's name her Hope," Ying said to her husband.

I saw Aang wipe his tears from the corner of my eye. "I've been going through a rough time lately, and now you guys made my hopeful again." Aang said slightly smiling.

Afterwards we went outside the tent we quickly walked over to Aang and Katara. "I promise I'll find Appa as fast as I can I just really need to do this." Aang said to us.

"Wait," I said coming forward. "I'll come with you, I wanna meet this fur ball." i said smiling. Aang nodded,

"See you in the big city," Sokka said to Aang.

"Say hi to that big fuzz ball for me." Toph said hitting my arm. I quickly rubbed it since it hurt.

"Let's get going!" I said to Aang. We both took out are gliders and started gliding toward the wall.

After a few minutes we reached the wall we both landed making our gliders into staffs again. I saw Aang turn the opposite direction and freak out. "Whatcha freaking out about-, Woah," I said seeing the huge fire nation drill heading towards the wall with steel kind of cars beside it.

"Sorry, it looks like Appa will have to wait." Aang said to Momo.

**Yay I finally got this out! Sorry it took so long to get this out, but as you can tell it is really long lol. Please review, the more you review the faster I post. :) I'll try to post each chapter at least one every week.**


	4. The Drill

We landed in front of the group turning are gliders back into staffs as Momo landed on my shoulder. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were looking for Appa?" Katara questioned out of confusion.

"We were until something stopped us," I said,

"Something big," Aang said with seriousness. We walked onto a rock platform and we were pulled up the wall by Aang and Toph's earth bending.

"Now what's so big we have to wait?" Sokka asked.

"That," I said pointing towards the big drill Aang and I saw earlier. The rock stopped on the edge of the wall, we quickly jumped off and they let the rock fall. We were all looking at the drill with worry.

"Were here in Ba Sing Se and we're still not safe." Said Ying as she was hugged by her family. She needs to cut out the drama, I mean we can stop this thing... right?

"What are you people doing here?" We turned around to see to guards standing there. "Civilians aren't aloud on the wall."

"I'm the Avatar take me to whoever is in charge," Aang said, well technically I'm the Avatar too but whatever.

The guards took us over to some man wearing all green, of course, he looked slightly old sitting at a desk. "It is an honor to welcome you to the outer wall young Avatar, but your help is not needed." He said with twigs of a mustache moving as he talked.

"Not needed?" Aang asked surprised.

"Not needed," He said clearly, "I have the situation under control," He stood up from his desk. "I assure you," He lead us the edge of the wall, "the fire nation cannot penetrate these walls."

"What about the Dragon Of The West, he got in?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well technically yes," I could tell he was looking for something to say. "But he was quickly expunged." He said making me roll my eyes.

"That is why the city is called Ba Sing Se, it's the impenetrable city. They don't call it na sing se," He laughed fake. "That means penetrable city." He finished.

"Yeah, yeah thanks for the tour but what about the drill?" Toph asked as we all looked at him.

"Not for long, to stop it I sent an aleut platoon of earth benders called the Terra Team." He said looking over the bridge.

"That's a good group name, very catchy," Sokka commented. We all looked at the drill anxiously. We saw them send earth bending strikes but it had no effect on the drill when suddenly we saw a thin girl with a long braid of hair doing flips and tricks over to them but she got behind one of them and jabbed them a couple of times before he fell to the ground.

"Woah," I mumbled, as I watched take down the team of earth benders.

"WE ARE DOOMED!" The general screamed.

Sokka slapped him, "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN," Making me slightly smile.

"Your right, I'm sorry," He said rubbing his cheek where Sokka slapped him.

"Maybe you would like the Avatar's help now?" Toph said with a slight smirk.

The general's head went down, "Yes please," He said in a low tone but high pitch.

"So the question is how are we gonna stop that thing." Aang mentioned before we all looked at Sokka.

"Why are you all looking at me?" He said noticing our stares.

"Your the idea guy," Aang stated.

"So, I'm the only one who can ever come up with a plan? That's a lot of pressure." He said crossing his arms.

"And also the complaining guy," Katara added on.

"That part I don't mind," Sokka said.

We walked to the hospital were the team of earth benders were. Katara took out some water and sat next to a man at her hands and the water glows as it circles the man's arm. "What's wrong with him, he doesn't look injured." The general said.

"His chi is blocked," She said before taking away the water and looking at the man, "Who did this to you?"

"Two girls ambushed us, one hit me with a bunch of quick jabs and suddenly I couldn't earth bend and I could barely move. And then she cart wheeled away." Katara eyes widened.

"Ty Lee, she doesn't look dangerous but she knows the human body and it's weak points. It's like she takes you down from the inside." Suddenly Sokka smiled,

"OH, OH, OH ,OH!" Sokka yelled.

"Yes?" Katara asked looking at him

"I have an idea, we need to take the drill in from the inside by hitting it's pressure points." Sokka exclaimed.

"We'll take it down from the inside," I said as we all looked out the window.

"You guys go done there and stop it I will stay up here with the general so he doesn't do anything stupid." They nodded at me before running away. I walked to the edge of the wall watching as the disappeared into the cloud of dust. The general was biting his nails worried making me roll my eyes, this guy is a worry wort. He gave orders to his men that once they hit the wall start throwing rocks. Which I truly thought wouldn't do anything.

"NOW!" He yelled as earth benders dropped rocks on the drill. It was just bouncing off like nothing. They kept throwing rocks when I saw Aang yelling something at us.

"General you need to stop throwing rocks it will hurt aang!" I yelled at him but he simply ignored me.

"DON'T STOP SHOOTING ROCKS DOWN THERE!" He ordered before biting his nails.

"Oh, come on scaredy cat," I muttered to myself before jumping off the edge of the wall and landed on top of the drill.

"What are you doing down here- Woah," He moved out of the way to not get hit by a rock. I took in a deep breath and made a wall of air arounds us so the balls of rock wouldn't hurt us. He started hitting at the drill with water.

"What are you doing?" I asked with little struggle holding onto the air bubble.

"We need a final blow," He answered, I just nodded.

I looked to my left to see Azula coming through the air bubble watching us. I bended the air bubble away. "Aang, I'll take care of her you concentrate on the final blow." He nodded and continued what he was doing. I stepped towards the fire bender. I knew her, she went to a fire bending school I went to. I went there cause the master I wanted could only teach me in the school so I had to apply.

"Sheyla, how you've been?" She asked smirking, when we were in school she hated me. She pretty much ruined my life while I was there. Wait, she just saw me air bend, but she knows I fire bend, Oh shit. I thought to myself hoping she didn't notice me air bending.

"Fine, been better since I didn't have to deal with you." I said noticing that we were both in a stance.

"Awe you didn't miss me?" She asked smiling evilly sending chills down my spine. She quickly took to fingers back and pointed them at me shooting fire. Fire. Air. Fire. Air. I battled in the brief second I took the fire and spewed it back at her. Fire it is. She kicked it out and started throwing constant shoots at me. I tried to move out of the way of each one or at least decease it when I felt a sharp pain in my ankle, I groaned out in pain. I looked down at my ankle to see it burned. I ignored it and got into my stance again, but this time I was firing everything I got. She blocked all of them, I took in a deep breath before she shot at me an unexpected fire blaze. I screamed as it hit me and pushed me back to the wall. I heard my name being called as my eyes were starting to close and pain strongly running through my veins. I bit my lip as I forced myself to get up I saw Aang fighting her my eyes widened. I ran as I hit a blast of air at her she only made it straight back, when a thought came to mind. So I switched gears and kept throwing air at her trying to push her over the side. I suddenly heard a blast and felt some liquid land on me. I tried to hold my ground considerably it was slippy. I looked to see Aang falling off the side.

"AANG!" I yelled. Okay earth bend him back up her or let him fall to the edge. I saw Momo flying, I saw him going to Aang that will help. I looked over to seeing aang running up the side.

"Thanks Momo," I heard him say as he landed. He walked over to the stop where there was in indent in the metal. A rock suddenly landed beside him, as he cut through the rock I saw Azula coming up the side I tried throwing air at her to push her off again but it wasn't working. I looked at aang as I saw him going up the side.

Once Azula got on top of the drill near me she started throwing more fire at me. I did flips to try to not get burned again. I glanced back at Aang I saw him running down the wall, I knew what he was doing. I took in a deep breath and created a air bubble around me. I saw Azula get confused when suddenly I felt a strong force pushing on the air shield I created, I tried my hardest to keep it together so I wasn't blown away like Azula.

When the force was gone I bended the air bubble away. I felt muck on me, when I noticed the drill had stopped making me smile. "WOOHOO!" I screamed will jumping up. Aang smiled at me, I ran over to him and hugged him. He seemed suprised by the hug by soon enough hugged back. When we pulled away from each other I said, "You did awesome Aang." I said smiling.

**Hey guys, so I told you at the latest I would get this out one a week so I was determined to get it done today. I might post another chapter tonight if I have time. Please review and favorite, I appreciate anything I get :)**


	5. Inner Ba Sing Se

"Look the inner wall!" I heard Katara exclaim making us looking out the windows of the train. "I can't believe we made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece."

"EH! You'll jinx it! We could still be attacked by some fire nation thing or found out the city has be engulfed by a ocean of killer shrimp." Sokka said.

"Have you've been drinking the cactus juice again?" I asked looking at him.

"Just saying, weird stuff happens to us," Sokka explained, I crossed my arms while sighing.

"We'll find Appa," I heard Katara say to Aang.

"Yeah, where would they hide a huge flying bison?" Sokka said sarcastically. Once we went through the tunnel we all looked out the windows. "Oh," Sokka mumbled.

There were building everywhere, they were all the same style too. Soon enough the train stopped and we got off. We walked toward the middle of the walking area we had. "Back in the city, great," I heard Toph mutter sarcastically.

"Whats the problem it's amazing!" Sokka said looking at the view. I just sighed and walked away from the group and to the edge just looking out over the view when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Aang.

"Oh, hey Aang," I said before turning my head back to the view.

"You okay?" He asked making me sigh.

"Just peachy," I said sarcastically.

"Hello," I heard a voice say to us we turned around to see this lady with a huge fake smile on her face. "My name Joo Dee, I have the honor of being your guide around Ba SIng Se." Man she gave me the creeps. "And you must be Sokka, Katara, Sheyla, and Toph. Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?"

"Yes, we have news to deliver to the the earth king about the fire nation that is critically important." Sokka said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Great, first i'll give you a tour before showing you to your home. I think you will like it." She said before turning around.

Sokka sighed and walked over to Joo Dee. "Maybe you didn't hear what I said. We have to talk to the earth king about the war."

She stopped walking and turned to us. "Your in Ba Sing Se now, everyone is safe here." We all looked at her like she was crazy.

I just shook it off before we walked down the steps to where there was a carriage for us. I sat next to Aang not wanting to be next to Joo Dee. She kept commenting on stuff like a stupid tour guide so I mostly zoned her out. I stared at the floor when suddenly the carriage stopped and Joo Dee walked out of it.

"What is with here she seems to here every over word I say." Sokka complained.

"It's called being handled, get used to it." Yoph said crossing her arms.

The trip went on for what felt like hours before the carriage stopped again, but this time we all got out in front of some house. "This is your home." Joo Dee said as we walked onto the steps in the front. Suddenly some guy with a braid came over and handed Joo Dee a scroll. "More good news, your request to see the earth king shall be put through in a month, much faster then usual."

"A MONTH?" Sokka and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Six to eight weeks actually." She said with a big fake smile.

I sighed, we entered the house when the carriage left, Joo Dee followed behind Sokka and Toph. I pulled Aang to the side in front of the house. "Hey, do you mind if I go take a walk around? I don't want that Joo Dee freak on my tail?" I asked him my hand still clipped to his shirt.

He chuckled a little, "Sure, I'll just tell them when I get in."

"Thanks," I said quickly before kissing him on cheek and running off. I looked back to see him blushing making me laugh. I walked out of the rich people section of the city to the restaurant part just walking down the streets. Pretty much getting lost. I looked to my left to see another random shop when I suddenly felt my body run into another. I grunted as I fell on top of the person. I looked to see that I was face to face with a boy that had a scar on one side of his face, "Sorry," I said after getting off of him. I offered him my hand but he quickly slapped it away getting up himself. "Look I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going-" I said but I was interrupted from saying anymore.

"Don't worry about it." He patting of some dirt on his shirt.

"Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" I asked.

He sighed, "No, it's fine." He started to walk away with an old man by his side.

I ran next to him, "I'm Shelya, what's your name?" I asked walking next to him.

"Lee," He responded.

"Nice to meet you Lee, I hope I see you later." I stopped walking and waved as he walked away.

I walked around for hours just looking throughout the different streets in the city. It was already night so I figured I should head back. If I knew how, I looked around, no one was out on this street. I jumped up on top of a roof with he help of air bending. I really wish I had my glider with me.

I went jumping from roof to roof with the help of air bending heading the direction I came from.

After jumping for a few miles I stopped my breathing heavy. I sat on the bridge of the top of the house taking a break. Man, how long did I walk today? I looked at the backyard of one of the houses to see a close line, I examined it more and noticed there was a boy hiding behind them. I got up and jumped landing next to him. "Whatcha doing?" I asked out of curiosity. He snapped his head at me shock all over his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked me in a hushed tone.

"Trying to figure out why your spying on the people in the building." I said in a hush tone like him. I looked through the window to see Lee laying on the couch. "Why you spying on Lee?"

"You know him?" He questioned.

"Not really, I ran into him today." I said watching him lay there.

"What's your name?" The boy asked looking at me.

"Shelya, yours?"

"Jet," He responded nodding.

"Well Jet, I should get going. It's already late, see ya." I said with a wave before jumping back onto the roof and jumped along the roofs like nothing happened.

After another few minutes of going from roof to roof for a few more minutes I saw what looked like our house so I jumped down from the roof I was currently on and walked over to the door of the house. I softly knocked on the door before standing there for a couple of seconds awkwardly. The door suddenly slid open to reveal Aang looking tired. "Sorry for waking you," I said before Aang moved out of the way as I walked in. He closed the door behind him as we walked through the wide room.

"Nah, I stayed awake waiting for you." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh well, anyway, Um I think we both should get to sleep. So um where is my room since I probably missed the tour."

"Um well follow me," He said before walking towards the left, I followed behind him until we reached a slide door. Aang opened it to show a kinda large room with a large green bed against the wall in the middle. This seemed like a room a couple would sleep in. "Um we are sharing a bed." He said awkwardly catching me off guard a little.

"Oh um that's fine,"

"If you want I can sleep on the floor." He offered rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"No it's fine we can both sleep in the bed together. If you don't mind," I said.

He cheeks got a little redder before he looked down. "Yes, I mean it's fine I don't mind like pft why would I mind it's like were not doing anything... in the bed..." He stuttered through making me giggle.

"Let's just go to bed," I said before heading towards the bathroom. Once I closed the door I heard a soft snoring. I slowly slid the door open again to see the snoring coming from a asleep Aang. An idea popped into my head, I started walking towards the exit of the room. After exiting the room as quietly as possible I walked towards what looked like a screen that lead outside. I slid the screen open revealing a small backyard with a wooden face. Towards the back was two posts with strings connected to each making a laundry line, where you hang your clothes to dry. Near one of the posts was a bucket of water. The rest of the backyard was just a yard of green grass. It looked like it was cut the other day. I took a deep breath, I can do this no one is watching. I told myself before feeling the rush of heat come through me as fire appeared in my hand. I focused and started playing with the fire. This is what I did when I practicing, I create my own styles and everything.

After practicing for a few minutes I decided to try water bending again. I grabbed the bucket and moved it in front of the middle of the fence. Taking in a deep breath, I focused on the water while staring at it trying to move the water but only a ripple was created. I screamed in frustration and threw a fire ball at the bucket but missed by a couple of inches.

"STUPID MOTHER FUCKING WAT-" I stopped my yelling when I saw a tired Aang looking at me slightly wide eyed. "Um how much did you uh see?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck with my hand nervously.

"Y-You fire bended, like you did on the drill and you, you were trying to water bend... who are you?" He stuttered.

"Aang just let me explain," I sighed. "Let's go back to our room and I'll explain." I said with seriousness. We both walked back to our room. He sat across from me on the bed his leg criss crossed.

I sighed, "Well have you heard of the legend of the two avatars?" I asked in seriousness.

"Yeah, the monks told me about it but they said it wouldn't happen for a while but now since you brought it up I'm having my suspicions..."

"Well as you saw me air and fire bend... I also can earth bend. When I was younger I learn fire and earth bending, my parents and I thought that I was the next avatar since you disappeared and people thought you died." I partially explained.

"But I'm alive," He implied.

I nodded, "So over the past years I have been advancing in the elements. And I came across the library a week before you guys visited the desert." He nodded, "I came across a scroll that mentioned the legend..."

"And it said..." He said want me to continue.

I sighed looking down at my hands, "It mentioned the names of the two."

"No," he said with shock.

"It... it was you and me on the list." I looked up to see a shocked face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys but it ain't exactly easy to say."

"I guess,"

"Can we uh not tell the others..." I said looking back down.

"Why?" Aang said with confusion.

I sighed again, "I just don't want to be 'Avatar', you should know what I mean since you ran from home because of it."

"How did you know that?" He asked puzzled.

"Uh no reason,"

"Why do you keep having secrets?" He exclaimed seeming slightly angered.

I looked at him, "Why do you care anyways?" I shouted at him making me silent.

Suddenly the door opened to show a tired Sokka, "Will you guys please, shh?" He asked before yawning and closing the door.

"Why don't we just go to sleep?" He seemed to debate for a second before nodded. I walked back into the bathroom and closed the door taking off my clothes except a black dress that laid on me over my bindings. There wee no sleeves and it ended at mid thigh. I folded the clothes putting them in the cabinet under the sink. I came out out the bathroom to see Aang underneath a dark green blanket his eyes closed but he didn't seem officially asleep. I walked over to the bed and slid underneath the blanket and adjusted into a comfortable position, laying on my side my face towards Aang, my hand underneath the pillow. I rested my head on the pillow where my hand was underneath the pillow. I closed my eyes to realize how tired I was. I fell asleep almost instantly.

**Hey guys, so I made sure I updated this today. I will be uploading two chapters of this story this week since I didn't post one last week. Please review, I didn't get any on my last chapters and I felt kinda sad. Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow please.**


	6. The Party

"Wake up love birds," I heard Toph yell waking me out of my slumber. I opened my eyes when I noticed I was practically hugging him, my arms around him like a hug, while our legs entangled with each others. Our heads were an inch apart, our eyes met, my eyes were widened and so were his. We both screamed jumping away from each other. I fell off the bed landing on my back, my head hitting the floor.

"Ow," I muttered while sitting up and rubbing my head. That's why Toph called us love birds, hopefully she never says that again. I stood up and saw Aang getting up, he was rubbing his head too. After my the pain in my head went down a little I walked to the bathroom to get changed. Grabbing my clothes I quickly put them on before looking myself in the mirror. My hair had a nice wave to it that laid on my shoulders, as my blue eyes stood out with the rest of my outfit.

I was wearing a black dress that laid loose on my body with long sleeves, it ending at my ankles but had triangular cuts on the side showing off the light green pants that were puffy until my shin were the pants hugged my shins to my ankles. On top of the dress was a dark green vest that fitted me tightly as well as ended at my waist.

After fixing my hair a little before I walked out of the bathroom to see Aang dressed and exiting the room. I sighed grabbing my bag and exiting the room to see Toph sitting on a mat on the floor eating berries while Sokka laid against the wall his back on the floor with his legs up on the wall playing with his fingers with Aang looking at him strangely.

"I know how we can see the earth king!" Katara exclaimed holding pieces of paper.

"How, you know we can't just pop in on the earth king." Toph said in her usual sarcastic tone.

"What why can't we see the earth king?" I questioned slightly confused.

"Oh, well Miss creepy lady said the request won't go in for a month." Aang informed me.

"Anyway, There is a party tonight for the king's bear." Katara continued.

"You mean platapus bear?" Aang asked laying on a wooden bannister.

"No, it just says bear..."

"Certainly you mean his pet skunk bear." Sokka said putting his hands behind his head.

"Or his armadillo bear." Toph added on.

"Gofer bear?" I suggested.

"It just says bear..." Katara repeated.

"This place is weird." Toph said before eating another berry.

"The palace will be packed, we can sneak in with the crowd." Katara explained.

"Won't work," Toph said before popping another berry into her mouth and swallowing it.

"Why not?" I asked sitting on the wooden bannister on the other side of the stairs.

"Well no offense to you simple country folk, but a real society crowd would spot you a mile away, you've got no manners." Toph said before eating another berry.

"Excuse me, I got no manners? Your not exactly lady fancy fingers." Katara said seeming some what mad, crossing her arms.

Toph burped before talking again, "I learned proper society behavior, and chose to leave it. You never learned anything, and frankly it's a little to late." She picked at her nose and flanged the thing she picked at the ceiling.

"Well you learned it, you can teach us." Sokka implied.

"No way, I don't want to wear those stupid fancy wear. I'd rather we just sneak in the background." I added but they seemed to ignore my comment.

"Yeah, I'm mastering every element how hard could manners be?" Suddenly Aang grabbed the curtain and draped it over himself. "Good evening Mr. Sokka of water tribe, Miss Katara of water tribe, Lord Momo of the momo dynasty, your momoness." Momo came out of the blanket on the floor and nodded at Aang.

Sokka quickly grabbed another curtain on the other side of the room and put it on while Aang was talking. "Oh, Avatar Aang how you do? Go on," Sokka said in a funky voice.

Suddenly Aang bowed to Sokka, then Sokka did the same thing to Aang. It went on back and forth for a few seconds before they collided heads making me chuckle at them.

Toph stood up before saying, "Katara and Meia might be able to pull it off, but you too would be lucky to pass as bus boys."

"But I feel so fancy," Sokka said slightly sitting up and rubbing his head.

I got up saying "Woah, there is no way you are going to get me into that fancy get up."

Before I knew it I was wearing a fancy dress and my face was plastered with makeup. There was some kind of head piece in my hair that was annoying me. The three of us had fans as we opened the door to see Sokka's and Aang's jaws slightly drop making us giggle. I noticed Aang was staring at me, "Wow you look beautiful," Aang complimented before getting flicked in the head by Sokka.

I was about to respond when Toph shoved a fan in my face. "First lesson to you two, don't talk to the commoners."

I pushed the fan away from my face, "It's bad enough I'm wearing this get up, so I don't need a fan in my face."

We walked towards the door, "We'll get into the party and find a way to let you too in by the side gate." Katara said to them as we walked out the door.

We entered a carriage we ordered to take us there. The whole enter time there Toph was giving us more rules on manners but I mostly zoned her out.

Suddenly the carriage stopped so I presumed we were there. I got out of the carriage first with the other two behind me but on the way to the line the some how migrated to in front of me.

We didn't have to wait long until we reached the guard at the front. "Invitation please," The guard said in a blank tone.

"I think this will do." Toph said flashing her passport of the Bei Fong family.

"No entry without an invitation, step out of line please." He said more strictly but none of us moved.

"Look the Pangs and the Yung Sun Hans are waiting in there for us. I'm going to have to tell them who didn't let me in." Toph said with agitation.

"Step out of line please," He said again, but this time we moved to the side. Katara made a face as she saw some guy getting bows. Toph and Katara suddenly started walking towards the man, I quickly followed.

"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you." Katara started talking to the man with the weird facial hair. "But my cousin here lost our invitations, she's blind." She hinted to the man. "Are family is waiting in there for us, do you think you can help us?"

"I would be honored," He said bowing to us before leading us over to the entrance. We passed the guard and Katara and Toph stuck their tongues at him behind his back making me giggle.

There was a large hallway before we reached the party. "It's beautiful isn't it?" The guy that brought us in commented. "By the way, I'm Long Feng, I'm a cultural minister to the king."

"I'm Que Me, and this Dung." Katara said gesturing to Toph.

"And I'm Min," I said while Toph yanked on Katara's head piece making Katara flinch in pain.

"Where is your family? I would love to meet them." Long Feng looked around the room.

"Um, I think I see them, so thank you for helping us in, but I think we can get over to them or selves." I said pushing Katara and Toph a little forward.

"Well ladies enjoy the party," He said before bowing again and walking away. Something was off about him, I thought to myself as Katara and Toph lead the way towards the crowd.

I looked for the door but only bus boys were aloud through. "How are we gonna let them in?" I whispered to them.

Katara shrugged at me as we walked around the room. Suddenly Toph walked over to two bus boys, then suddenly I recognized them, it was Sokka and Aang. "Another crab puff please," Toph said in a formal voice.

"You guys found us," Aang whispered.

"I know you foot steps anywhere twinkle toes." Toph took a bite out of a crab puff.

"Thanks for letting us in," Sokka said sourly.

"Sorry, but the only way was through the bus boys and I'm not in the mood for flirting." I said before taking a crab puff of the platter. Both the boys and Katara raised their eyebrows at me. "What? I flirt, I could had flirted with one to open the door!" I explained to them as I took a bite out of the crab puff. Man it tasted good,

"What are you doing here you have to leave immediately." Joo Dee or as I call her Miss Creepy Lady said with a worried tone. "Or we'll all be in terrible trouble."

"Not until we see the king," Sokka said.

"You don't understand, you must go," She said before shoving Sokka right into Aang and spilling the tea in the pourer thing Aang had all over a woman from hearing the scream.

"No, sorry don't shout," Aang said before blasting her with air. He smiled nicely at her even though now she looked terrible.

"The Avatar! I didn't know the avatar would be here."

The music slowly came to a stop as everyone looked at Aang. Sokka walked over to him and whispered something to him I didn't hear. "WATCH THIS EVERYBODY!" Aang yelled before jumping up and out of the bus boy uniform and on the table.

"Look for the king," Sokka told us, we all nodded at him before walking off.

After a while of searching someone was coming in, I guessed it was the king. I was started to walk towards him when out of nowhere I was pulled back by something made of rock. My adrenaline was pumping, the rocks came off of my mouth and two pairs of hands grabbed me and started leading me somewhere. "LET GO OF ME!" I yelled at them.

They lead me to some room and shoved me in, to see Katara, Toph and Sokka already there. I walked over to them, "Do you know what's going on?" I whispered to them, they all shook their heads.

Aang suddenly entered with Long Feng behind him, he stood next to me. "Why won't you let us see the king?" Sokka exclaimed. "We have information to beat the fire nation!"

"The earth King has no time to get involved in political matters." Long Feng said sitting on a bench.

"This could be the most important thing he's ever heard." Aang said.

"What's most important to his royal majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se. All his duties relate to issuing decrees in such matters it's my job to oversee the rest of city's resources, including the military." Long Feng said.

"So the king is just a figure head," Katara realized like the rest of us.

"He's your puppet!" Toph exclaimed at him.

"Oh no, no, he's majesty is an icon, a god to his people. He can't summon his hands at the alimony changes of an endless war." He formally said.

Sokka stood forward and exclaimed, "But we have information about a solar eclipse that will lead the fire nation defenseless. You could lead an invasion-"

"Enough!" Long Feng stood up stopping Sokka from saying anymore. "I don't want to hear your ridiculous plan. It is the strict policy of Ba Sing Se. That the war not be mentioned within the walls. Constant news of an escalating war will put the citizens into a state of panic. Are economy would be ruined, are peaceful way of life, are traditions would disappear. In silence are talk of conflict in Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful utopia. The last one on earth,"

"You can't keep the truth from all these people. They have to know," Katara said to him.

"I'LL TELL THEM! I'LL MAKE SURE EVERYONE KNOWS!" Aang yelled.

"Until now you've been treated as out honored guests, but for now on you will be watched every moment by Dai Le Agents. If you mention the war to anyone, you will be expelled from the city. I understand you have been looking for your bison, it would be a shame if you weren't able to complete that quest." My hands were in fists now, I was full of rage, "Now Joo Dee will show you home."

We all were shocked when we saw a different women enter but I really didn't care. All I wanted to do is punch this Feng dude square in the face. "What happened to Joo Dee?" Katara asked.

"I'm Joo Dee, I will be your host as long as your in this wonderful city." She said with another big fake smile on her face. She lead us out of the room, me being the last one. Fuck being nice to this asshole, I thought to myself before giving the middle finger before exiting the room. Sure it wasn't lady like or mature but I'm too mad to care.

**Hey guys I'm so happy I got this up today, this week had just been hectic... anyway please review, favorite, and follow please. Oh and btw this coming wed I can't upload anything cause I'm going to a water park. I should update Who I Am by then. With Friends With A Freedom Fighter I should have the next chapter up today.**


End file.
